


Accidental fate

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, College, Drunk confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Modern AU, Partying, Romance, Sex, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke thought she would never get over her ex until she met Bellamy he was everything she wanted and more. But some things just aren’t meant to be...





	Accidental fate

“I don’t know, Rae,” Clarke muttered looking at the pink dress, the skirt was already riding up her legs and she was not used to wearing latex, “it’s kinda too bold for me.” 

“Oh come on,” Raven moaned lying on her bed, “you look hot!”

Clarke sighed, unzipping the dress before reaching into her closet to grab the flowing sparkly dress she wore last night. 

“Nope, I don’t, and I’m really not in the mood. Can’t we just stay in tonight and binge watch Brooklyn nine-nine?” Clarke moaned, she had had a shit day and didn’t feel like getting drunk let alone hungover. 

“No!” Raven exclaimed, “we are going to the new bar that just opened at the edge of campus, its supposed to be good and Arkadia has no good bars.” 

That was understatement so Clarke reluctantly slipped on her heels and followed Raven out the door. 

* * * * 

Saying Ton DC was crowded was also an understatement it was only 8pm but the place was already packed. 

“It’s busy!” Clarke had to shout over the loud music. 

“Yeah!” Raven replied grinning before spotting Murphy over at the bar with Harper, Jasper and Monty. 

Clarke ordered a vodka soda and sat down at the bar with her friends who were eating a large bowl of onion rings. She finished her drink and turned Harper down when she asked if she wanted another but it was hard to talk over the music, so eventually Clarke gave in and joined her friends by taking a few shots, by 10 pm she was smashed. Raven dragged Murphy onto the dance floor and soon Monty and Harper followed. Even Jasper found someone to dance with a short raven haired girl, who Clarke later learned was named Maya. 

 

Clarke was beginning to feel like going home when she saw him. A tall tan man with freckles all over his cheeks and curly unruly hair. He was playing pool with a shorter man and a tall lean man or kept kissing the shorter mans neck. At first she thought she imagined him, but she blinked and he was still standing there leaning over the table to hit a red pool ball, his shirt was riding up a bit revealing a tan muscled torso. Clarke was drooling. 

She finished her drink and was finally working up the courage to approach him when she felt her arm being tugged beside her Murphy was holding Raven up who was obviously very drunk. 

“She needs to go home,” Murphy said, “she’s smashed.” 

“Clearly,” Clarke replied smirking “careful Murphy or I might start thinking you actually cared.” 

Murphy rolled his eyes at that and said, “of course I care Clarke she my fucking girlfriend.” Before leading her out to the Uber waiting outside. 

Clarke followed and for a split second she caught freckle covered mans eye, it wasn’t long but it was enough for Clarke to realise she hadn’t seen the last of him. 

* * * * 

The alarm felt like it was piercing her brain as the sun peeked through her blinds. So much for not getting hungover Clarke thought. It wasn’t that bad nothing some aspirin and coffee wouldn’t fix so she climbed out of bed and slipped under the shower letting the warm spray relax her tired muscles. 

When she arrived in the lecture hall she felt a bit better the aspirin had helped her headache and her iced caramel macchiato made her feel a little bit more alive. Even so she was wearing her black corduroy pants and an oversized green jumper, her ugg boots covered her painted toe nails, her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head and she wasn’t wearing a scrap of makeup. 

She slid in a seat not really paying attention to who she was next to until her pencil case slipped off her desk and all its contents when tumbling out onto the carpet. 

“Shit!” She muttered to herself as she bent down to pick up the scattered pens and pencils. She looked up seeing a bronze hand placing a blue pen in the case. 

“There you go,” He said smiling at her. Clarke’s eyes widened, it was the man from the bar. He looked at her back cocking his head to the side, smiling a confused smile. 

Clarke cleared her throat, “uh, thanks.” She said before professor Kane started droning on about art during the Bronze Age. 

Neither of them said anything for a while they took notes from the lecture. But Clarke kept stealing glances at him and his chiselled jaw or his dark curls falling over his eyes or the scar above his lip. He caught her a couple times and tell eventually he leaned to the side and whispered in her ear. 

“Did I see you at Ton DC last night?” He said his voice low and gravelly. 

“Um probably,” Clarke replied her heart pounding “I was pretty drunk.” 

He laughed at that “yeah I could tell.” He was silent for a moment before he said “I’m Bellamy.” 

Clarke smiled “I’m Clarke.” 

“Mr Blake and Ms griffin am I interrupting?” Professor Kane’s voice boomed around the hall. He glared at them. 

“Sorry sir,” Clarke managed to say and Bellamy gave her a side grin before going back to his notes. 

A minute later she heard something being slid on her desk she looked over and saw a post it note on her desk. She picked it up reading maybe I can see you there again? And then a number. Clarke flipped it over and wrote sure, how about tonight? See you at 8? She gave him the note he read it and grinned. 

Something inside of her warmed. She had a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! I’m new to fic writing so please tell me what you think/if you want more. Comment and kudos appreciated!


End file.
